Hangover: Liberty City
by TheImperfect
Summary: Roman wants to have a nice bachelors party with his buddies, something where Mallory would know that he is trustworthy and honest. Though, Niko and the others want something to celebrate Romans last days as a free man. When they get a decent party, someone goes over thet top, leaving the guys in a sticky situation. Can they make it back before the wedding falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hangover: Liberty City**

Roman waited near the theatre for his cousin, Niko Bellic. They were going bowling, since Roman was soon to be married and he wanted to enjoy his time being a free man.

Niko arrived soon enough and Roman got in.

"Cousin!" he exclaimed as he got in and strapped on his seatbelt. Roman was always worried about the safety hazards of the road and keeping clean and being neat.

Niko really couldn't care less. So he would usually just get in the car and drive off without a care for the seatbelt.

"So, how about the bachelor's party, have you decided where it'll be?" Niko asked his cousin as they made their way to the bowling alley.

"I have actually," Roman smiled, feeling quite pleased with the decision he had made for the bachelor party.

"Well, let me hear it," Niko said taking his eyes off the road, almost hitting a cop car.

"Niko! Watch out!" Roman grabbed the steering wheel and turned it.

"Oh, sorry," he laughed a bit before Roman sighed in relief that he didn't have to end up in a cop chase that night. He knew if police were trying to arrest Niko he wouldn't go without a fight.

Roman came back to his smile, "It will be held at."

There was a pause, "A gay strip club!"

Niko stepped on the brake, halting at an intersection. He didn't care if he was keeping up traffic he was having a talk with Roman.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you Roman!?" he said starting the car up again.

"It's a great idea if you ask me! Imagine getting danced on by an American man's ass!" Roman laughed.

"Roman, let me ask you a few questions," Niko said as they pulled up to the bowling alley parking lot.

"Okay," he said turning to face him.

"You're getting married, right?" Niko used his hand gestures to make it seem a bit sterner.

"Yes."

"With a woman, am I right?" Roman nodded.

"Did you suddenly assume me and the other men are gay?" he asked taking the first logical question he could think of.

"No, it's just that Mallory thinks if we go to a normal strip club I'll bail on her and you know how she is," he explained.

"Well Mallory needs to understand that it's your last day being a free man in the bachelor party, and I'm not going to let her ruin it," Niko said to him.

"Look, let's go bowling and then we'll talk, no?" Niko gave him the stink eye before he got out of the car, "and, you know that's only your opinion, maybe Bernie will back me up on this!"

"Bernie is gay Roman, of course he would back you up on this, but Packie, Brucie, Jacob, nor I are gay," Niko reminded his cousin through the open window of the car.

Roman sighed and began to get out of the car. The night was good, a few other people had gone bowling and some were just walking by the shore, even though it was pretty late.

"Oh, come on cousin, you play as if you've never played this!" Roman explained as he looked up to the score.

Niko was far behind from Roman. He almost had his victory.

"I'm bummed that my idiotic cousin thought it'd be okay to have our bachelor's party at fucking gay strip club," Niko reminded his cousin as he threw the ball across to the pins. He scored a strike.

Roman snapped as he went up for his turn. He concentrated on the aim but soon enough Niko yelled making him loose balance and causing the ball to swerve to the gutter.

"Niko!" he whined as he saw the small score screen show a thumbs down for getting a gutter, "I had a perfect streak, but you had to come and ruin it."

"Relax, you've almost won anyways," Niko said throwing the ball and hitting three pins down.

Once the game finished they headed back to the car.

"Now, about your brilliant idea," Niko said as he turned on the car.

"It's brilliant, see I knew you would understand!" Roman smiled as he did not see Niko's sarcasm.

Niko smacked Roman's head, "Dumb fuck, I'm being sarcastic."

"Well it wasn't too obvious, I needed more sarcasm in that sentence," he explained.

"What you need is a good smack on your head so you can open up your eyes and see what the hell you're doing," Niko replied.

The car moved silently through the streets as they made their way back to the apartment.

"Mallory, she doesn't want me to leave her, and I mean I'm an amazingly hot guy, all the ladies want me! I'd be crawling with American tits when we get to the Honkers strip club, they would be waiting for me, Roman, Roman, Roman," Roman looked into the dark sky thinking about how unrealistic he was at the moment.

"Yes, I can see that coming," he sarcastically replied.

"Sarcasm?" Roman asked.

"Yes, Roman, I'm being sarcastic," Niko drove up to the apartment.

They got out of the car and headed to the front door, "Hey, I'll talk to Mallory, see what I can do."

Niko eyed Roman, "You better."

Niko entered the house leaving Roman to open the door for himself.

**Next Day~**

Roman danced in the kitchen as Niko woke up, slowly. He smelled Roman's cooking. Burnt toast and burnt eggs.

"You can't cook Roman!" Niko shouted from his sleeping area.

"Hey, these are nutritious, unlike those hot dogs you always eat by the Comrade's Bar," Roman said back from the kitchen.

"Since when were you concerned about weight?"

"Since I saw that my suit can shrink on me if I get any fatter," Roman turned off the stove and grabbed some plates from the sink.

He set down some plates with the burnt food, "I'll pass," Niko said as he walked out of the room.

He peeked his head back into the door, "Don't forget to tell Mallory."

Roman nodded.

**Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and hopefully I'll continue it if school doesn't drown me in homework. Anyways, thanks for reading and bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up! Hope you like the story and leave a review if you please, Thank you. Enjoy :D.**

**Hangover: Liberty City**

"Mallory, it's my last day being a free man!" Roman tried convincing his soon to be wife.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Mallory snapped back looking at Roman in an annoyed manner before picking up her cellphone.

"Come on," Roman kept her from walking off, "nothing bad will happen, Niko can beat anyone's ass that tries to mess with me, even the women."

"Even the women?" Mallory asked looking up at Roman.

"Yes, I'll make sure he does," they stood in silence.

Finally, Mallory sighed, "Fine, okay, but this will not end like the last little party you and your buddies decided to have, okay?"

"Yes sweetheart!" Roman said kissing her before walking out.

He began to dial his cousin's number to tell him the exciting news. Once Niko picked up he blasted through the phone exclaiming his joy.

"Cousin! We get the bachelor's party you wanted!"

"Good, I'm over with Brucie if you want to come over, maybe make a few plans," Niko suggested.

"Fuck yeah!" Brucie punched the boxer bag and jogged over to Niko to hear the conversation over the phone.

"Uh, yeah, I'll call the other guys so they can come along too," he hung up and dialed the rest of the numbers.

At Brucie's the guys drank shots, happy that they got the party they deserved for Roman's final day. Bernie wasn't too happy about it so he sat on the couch, still holding the first glass, he hadn't even taking a sip.

"Come on Bernie!" Niko said to Bernie, "It's one against all of us, we would've won anyway."

"I don't see why you even invited me if I'm not even straight, you know women are my best friends, not my sex toys," he explained.

Niko laughed, "We'll figure it out and we'll get you your own stripper and a private dance, no?"

Bernie thought for a second, "Okay."

They clanged their glasses together and Niko left to go with the other men.

"Man, what about Mallory's parents, don't they think you can do better than Mallory?" Packie asked Roman.

"Meh, that's why I didn't give them any important jobs for the wedding, they think Mallory should end up as a drug dealer like them and they think I can do better, they've been trying to ruin the relationship between us ever since we started dating," Roman recalled.

"Let's see if they won't fuck up at the wedding like they did at Mallory's birthday," Packie reminded.

"Don't remind me," Roman rolled his eyes, "at that point I thought I was fucking gay."

"Maybe you are," Niko said to the side.

"Keep it shut cousin, you're the one who hasn't gotten laid with Kate," he pointed out as he drank his final shot of Vodka.

"Hey, Kate's an angel, don't bring her into this," Packie said as he grabbed the Vodka bottle to refill everyone's shot glass.

The night ended and Roman hauled a taxi since they couldn't drive at the time.

**Next Day-**

"Mallory, we need to go to our fittings!" Kate had arrived very early to meet her soon to be wedded best friend.

Mallory moaned as she began going downstairs, "The fitters don't open until 12."

"So, we can go run some errands and maybe see your parents," Kate smiled.

"No, coffee sounds good, but no, we are not going to visit my parents, you'll probably end up in the hospital and I'll be dead," Mallory explained.

"They're not so bad," Kate said to Mallory.

'Whatever, I'm going to get dressed I'll be back," Kate nodded her head and then sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Mallory came back.

They headed to the Computer Lab to get coffee and use the computers for a while.

"Look at all these e-mails from my parents Kate," Kate scooted over to Mallory's computer as she clicked on one of the e-mails.

"Don't get married," she exited it out, "We know you check your e-mails, don't get married," she exited out of that one and clicked another, "you're worth nothing, come live with us and be a drug dealer," she clicked the next one, "we won't hesitate to fuck up your wedding."

The e-mails stopped, "You better be on constant lookout on them at the wedding, why did you invite them anyways?"

"I didn't one of their workers got the information and handed it to her so she could find out that my wedding is soon, it's fucked up," Mallory leaned back on the chair.

"Hey, I'll be here with you for whatever reason or things they get you into, Niko is here too," Mallory and Kate hugged.

"Thanks Chica."

Once they finished their day and said their goodbyes Kate dropped Mallory off at her home.

As she drove off Mallory entered the home to find Niko and Roman drunk and sleeping on the ground. She hadn't seen them last night and thought that they had stayed with Brucie or someone for the night.

She crossed her arms, "Are you kidding me?"

She realized the stench of the room, "Dear god," she gagged, "you too need to bathe, come on!"

She threw the pillows at them and they slowly woke up, "Man, what the hell happened last night?"

"I'm guessing hangover cousin," it wasn't a major one though, they could stand on their feet and they began to see clearly.

"You know what, I'll go see one of my friends while you two freshen up," she began to walk off, grabbing her keys and walking to the door.

"Babe, wait," she stopped for Roman.

"What?" she turned around.

"Love you," he smiled with his hangover expression.

They kissed. Mallory patted his cheeks and said, "Don't forget to brush those teeth."

He nodded, "You too Niko!"

She then left.

"You're getting married with a clean freak," Niko said.

"Hey, she's beautiful and I'd clean the whole world for her," he said staring off into a dream.

"Oh, yeah?" Niko asked, "Start by cleaning up the piss and throw up on the ground."

**Hey guys, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time ****.**


End file.
